bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 213
London Buses route 213 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Sutton and Kingston, it is operated by London General. History Route 213 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Kingston and Belmont California via Norbiton Station - Coombe Lane - Traps Lane - New Malden - Worcester Park - North Cheam - Cheam - Sutton - Brighton Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Kingston (K) and Sutton (A) garages using AEC Renowns. Prior to 3 October 1934 the route had been numbered 113. In 1935, the route was rerouted at Sutton via Carshalton Beeched instead of direct via Brighton Road. In 1952, the Kingston (K) allocation for route 213 was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. In 1953, the AEC Renowns were replaced by AEC Regal IV's. In 1961, Kingston (K) gained a Sunday allocation. In 1963, the Sunday service was extended from Sutton to Belmont replaced by new 213A and the route was converted to double deck operation using AEC Regent III RTs. In January 1964, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was withdrawn. In November 1964, the Sunday was extended from Sutton Garage to Belmont. In 1966, the Sunday Kingston (K) allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage and AEC Routemasters were introduced. In 1968, the Monday to Friday Kingston (K) allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. In 1969, the Sunday service was withdrawn. Route 213A was extended from Sutton to Belmont to compensate. In 1970, the Monday to Friday peak service was extended from Sutton to Belmont. In 1972, the route was converted to one man operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 28 October 1978, the route was withdrawn - leaving the northern part of Traps Lane unserved. The remainder of service adequately covered by 57 and 213A. On 4 February 1984, route 213A was renumbered 213 and MCW Metrobuses were introduced. In 1986, one school am/pm journey was diverted via ST HELIER Rose via Reigate Avenue, Sutton Common Road, Forest Road, Love Lane and Green Lane to ST HELIER STATION. In 1987, the school journeys via Forest Road & Love Lane were withdrawn - these journeys transferred to route 151. In June 1987, the Sutton (A) allocation was transferred Norbiton (NB) garage. In 1989, the St Helier leg was replaced by revised 151 and the Croydon leg was diverted at Sutton via 154. In January 1990, school journeys were extended from Kingston to Ham and the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. On 5 September 1990, the Ham projections was withdrawn. On 29 September 1990, the route was withdrawn between Belmont and Sutton Garage - this section was replaced by Route 413, the Sunday service was replaced by a re-introduced route 154 and the allocation was transferred from Norbiton (NB) to Sutton (A) garages. In 1997, the School journeys to Glenthorne High School was withdrawn and replaced by revised 613 and MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Palatine I bodied Volvo Olympians. In 2002, the route was retained by London General and was converted to low floor operation using East Lancs bodied Volvo B7TLs. In 2007, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced alongside the existing East Lancs bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 4 July 2009, the route was retained by London General using Plaxton Presidents bodied Volvo B7TLs and Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. The route was converted to a 24 hour service at the same time. On 2 July 2016, the route was retained by London General using Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs and Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 bodied Volvo B9TLs. Current Route * Sutton Bus Garage * Grove Road (for Sutton Station) * Cheam * North Cheam * Worcester Park Station * New Malden Station * Kingston Hospital * Norbiton * Kingston Fairfield Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 213, London Buses routes